Early Morning
by LucyMagnus
Summary: What happen when Nikola shows up at Sanctuary in early morning?


**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic story in English. English isn't my native language and although I did my best I can't promise there are any mistakes. I'll take every response of my mistakes. It's only one shot story, written thanks to insomnia. :-) I still hope you'll enjoy my story. I would be grateful for every review. **

**I would like to thank _chartreuseian_ because her stories inspired me to write this one.**

Helen stood on the roof top of her Sanctuary. She was alone everyone else was in the bed. At least she hoped so. The sun would rise any minute, the black sky to the east was already turning orange in colour. It was wonderful view although it was raining. She didn't mind being wet. She enjoyed being there to look at her home she made. It wasn't easy to build something like her Sanctuary but she did not regret it.

The rain started to get heavier. Helen didn't have an umbrella but she still didn't mind. She couldn't sleep like so often. It was her penalty for her immortality so to speak. But you never could see her complain about it. She had had years to deal with it.

Helen looked to the east. The sun was coming up. It was beautiful scenery. She felt a bit tired but this view made her feel better. She knew she was ready for another day. Helen wondered what new day would bring to her. Although she lived for so long every single day for her was a new challenge. She still could enjoy every day and she always waited to see how the new day would look.

Her gaze slipped from the sunrise to the dark streets below. Down there was still dark, it would take some time until the sun would reach the streets. It didn't matter it was dark, Helen could see very well and right now she saw only one single figure who walked to the gate of her Sanctuary. She had to smile to herself. She needed only fraction of a second to recognize this person.

The single person Helen was looking at arrived to the gate. It took it a few second to enter the password. Helen knew the password would be one of her old ones. She thought for a second about telling Henry to block the password. It would be interesting to know how the man below her would deal with it. But she wasn't a mischievous person and the man was a genius.

The man already got through the gate and headed to the door. Helen wasn't sure if she could stay where she was or if she could go to say hello to the newcomer. After few moments she decided to go down and find him. It would be better this way or he would make some noise to gain her attention.

She wasn't sure if he would find her here. Of course he would check her office, the library and probably her bedroom too. If he couldn't find her he would go to the wine cellar. The wine cellar was half empty thanks to this man. She didn't have time to refill it because she wasn't sure if it would be wise. He could drink as many bottles he wanted and he wouldn't get drunk. It was waste of money and good wine. But whenever she wanted to please him wine was the best option.

She walked down from the roof and headed to her office. She wasn't sure where she would find him right now. He was inside, she was certain of it. But where? She listened and waited for some strange noise but the building was quiet. Well, so to speak. The building was old and every old building has its own noises. But Helen was able to recognize the usual noises and she ignored them.

She finally reached her office but she didn't find him. She wasn't sure where to go now. Library or the wine cellar? After one moment she decided to go to the library. She couldn't explain it but she was sure she will find him there.

Helen walked all the way to the library. All the way she listened to the noises but she could only hear her heels on the floor. When she reached the library she noticed the door was ajar. She smiled to herself. She was right. Before she went to the roof she sat in the library and when she left the room she was sure she closed the door properly. She doubted anyone else went to the library after she left. It was four o'clock in the morning and anybody she knew would go to the library in such time.

She didn't have to open the door more to walk through. There was enough space for her and Helen was grateful for it, she didn't want to let him know she was coming. She squeezed her body through the space and took two steps into the room. She didn't have to look around to find him, he sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace and, despite the fact that it wasn't cold, there was a fire.

He turned and smiled at her, tapping the free place beside him. She didn't hesitate and moved to sit down. He offered her a glass of wine. He chose the red one and Helen took the other glass. They both took a sip in friendly silence. Then Helen put her glass aside and looked at him with question in her eyes. She knew she didn't have to say it. They knew each other very well.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find out I'm here. I have to admit I'm impressed. But looking at you, I'm certain you were somewhere outside and saw me."

She smiled slightly at him. "You didn't say why you are here."

"Oh Helen, can't I just come and say hello to you?" He looked hurt.

"Nikola, whenever you come here I know you have some kind of problem that has to be solved and you can't do it alone. I can't quiet remember the last time you came only to say hello." She looked at him seriously. Helen really didn't want to hear about anything he'd done but she was sure she had to deal with it anyway.

"Don't you remember the time we've spent together in Oxford? You were happy when I came to see you just to say hello. Now you won't believe me. Why?" He seemed like he really want to know the answer.

Helen sighed slightly. "So many things have changed since then. I'm glad you're here, it's always nice to see you but you can't blame me for being suspicious. How many times have you come with problems they need to be solved?"

"Don't talk about it and drink." Nikola pointed at her still full glass while he drank almost all the wine he had left in his. "Oh and I hope you don't mind I lit the fire." Nikola touched the long, wet sleeve of her purple jumper. "You should change yourself into some dry clothes. I could help you." Nikola said quietly. When he looked back at her his eyes sparkled.

"You cheeky monkey!" Helen hit Nikola slightly on his forearm and smiled. Of course he would help her. She didn't admit even to herself but she liked the way Nikola talked to her. It always made her smile. "You're right I should change into dry clothes but that can wait. We have bottle of wine that is waiting to be emptied." She winked at him.

Nikola smiled. He liked when Helen acted like that. It didn't happen often so it always surprised him. Even now he was surprised that Helen wanted to drink wine in the morning and she didn't refuse to empty the bottle. He'd known her for so long yet she still could surprise him. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed it.

"It seems you didn't cause any problems," she teased, with smile on her face.

Nikola didn't bother to give her an answer. He knew she was enjoying his company although she wouldn't admit it if he were to ask her but this teasing showed him what he already knew. She liked him. That was all what he needed for now.

They both enjoyed the friendly silence between them. They didn't have to say anything. Both of them could stay with their thoughts while they drank wine. They didn't often have the opportunity to enjoy the company of each other in such peaceful time. There always was some problem they had to solved, some lives they had to saved but this time it was quiet.

Nikola knew Helen would leave him eventually but he didn't want to think about it. He was sure there wouldn't be any other chance soon enough to repeat this lovely morning. So he wanted to enjoy every single minute when he could have Helen for himself without any disturbance from huggybear or wolf boy.

"I'm glad you came," Helen said, interrupting the silence as looked at Nikola. "I haven't had the tome to be with you without one of us working on something for a very long time. It reminds me of the time we spent together back at Oxford. You had your terrible moustache," she smiled slightly "and I had blonde hair."

Nikola smiled back at her. "I remember that pretty well. You were always the lady with the wonderful manners and even that silly chemistry teacher who didn't like you had to admit that. And you always were the best student. Well after me, of course."

Helen laughed lightly. Nikola has never missed a chance to emphasize his intelligence. But she liked the way he behaved this morning so she could forgive him this. She really felt comfortable in his presence. She knew that the busy day was still waiting for her and she didn't have any chance to finish all the work that waited for her but right now with Nikola here everything seemed so peaceful.

"Will you stay here today or do you have to leave?" she asked him but she didn't wait for answer and continued: "I have some pigeons in my garden. I would have some free time in the afternoon so we could feed them together."

Nikola abruptly looked up from the glass he held in his hand and looked at Helen. "Excuse me? Did I get that right? Did you really say you have pigeons?"

Helen smiled at him. She knew that it took him aback but that was exactly what she wanted. It wasn't her purpose to have pigeons in the first place but when she had the opportunity to have them as a gift, she didn't hesitate. She'd immediately thought of Nikola, knowing he would like it.

"Yes, I said I have pigeons. I have one white dove too." She wanted to see his reaction so her eyes didn't leave his.

"White dove." Nikola whispered. "Helen, you're brilliant."

"The white dove could be yours but you have to visit the Sanctuary more often. I won't let you take her away from her friends." Helen almost said that Nikola has to visit her to see the dove. But that was probably something Nikola was waiting for. And she couldn't say it. It was better this way.

"Well, you definitely know how to make my day." Nikola smiled.

Helen smiled too. That was exactly what she planned. Of course she didn't plan it for today but any day would be good so why not now? They already had a wonderful time and she wanted to make it a bit more special. She was glad she'd decided to keep the pigeons although it was another duty she had to deal with but she didn't complain about it and now it seem like a really good idea.

"It would be my pleasure to join you to feed the pigeons and the white dove."Nikola said with a big grin on his face.

Helen had to admit to herself that she couldn't remember the last time when she saw him so happy. So many bad things happened to them so she was glad he was still able to enjoy the small happiness life brought to him.

"Does the dove have a name?"asked Nikola suddenly.

Helen looked at him suspiciously. "No. No, she doesn't."

Nikola winked at her. "Now she does. I'll call her Patricia."

This took aback her. She didn't expect it. She didn't know what to say so she remained silent and only smiled at him. He could choose any name he wanted and he chose this one, the name of her mother.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"You're welcome, my dear," he said, smiling at her.

It was a sudden decision to name the dove for Helen's mother but he instantly loved it. He knew Helen would like it too. And when she remained silent he knew he was right. He smiled to himself. It wasn't easy to make Helen speechless and although it wasn't his purpose, he enjoyed it.

They finished the bottle of wine in friendly silence. They both knew their peaceful time reached the end. Helen had to work and they already listened to the noise of the inhabitants as they woke up and started the new day.

Helen looked at Nikola. She didn't have to say anything he could read it in her eyes. It was time to end it although neither of them wanted to but there still was the promise of feeding the pigeons and they both knew they would be looking forward to spending some more time with just each other. They smiled at each other. It had been a beautiful morning for both of them.

The end


End file.
